


Brave

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deathfic, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Black Widow avait eu de nombreuses occasions de voir des civils tomber. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tous. Mais elle se souviendrait d'elle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Black Widow avait eu de nombreuses occasions de voir des civils tomber. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tous. Mais elle se souviendrait d'elle.

Une mission en Angleterre qui aurait pu être simple. Juste elle et Hawkeye, Fury n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'envoyer qui que ce soit d'autre. Une attaque d'aliens de basse ampleur, c'est tout ce qu'ils savaient en arrivant.

La femme était rousse, pas d'un roux éclatant comme celui de Natasha, plus terne, et pourtant l'agent du SHIELD la remarqua tout de suite. Elle faisait face aux aliens, armée d'une poêle et d'un couteau de cuisine, sans doute les seules choses qu'elle avait pu trouver.

Courageuse. Courageuse, le mot qui vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Natasha. Elle n'avait probablement aucune chance de s'en sortir, mais elle était là. Black Widow se fraya un chemin à l'aide de ses poings. Les aliens étaient relativement faciles à exterminer lorsqu'on savait ou frapper. Le temps qu'elle rejoigne la femme, c'était trop tard.

Elle la tint dans ses bras quelques minutes pendant que Clint la couvrait. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle faisait d'habitude, mais la femme le méritait. Cette dernière avait l'air terrifiée, mais aussi en colère. Elle ignorait Natasha, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, comme attendant quelque chose, l'arrivée d'un sauveur, peut-être.

"Je me souviens..."

Lorsque Natasha reposa son corps, elle constata que ses blessures n'étaient pas si graves. Elle aurait dû survivre. Le coup fatal avait l'air d'avoir été porté de l'intérieur, et non pas par les aliens.

Black Widow se releva et rejoignit Hawkeye. Ils exterminèrent la menace en quelques minutes.


End file.
